The invention relates to luminophorous compounds with semi-conducting properties as well as their production and their use in organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs).
So-called “small molecules” (i.e. individual molecules featuring luminophorous properties for OLED applications) with perarylated borane structures are known in the art, for example, from the publication by M. Kinoshita et al., “Boron containing Materials for blue/blue-violet Electroluminescence.”
Also known are luminophores that phosphoresce, in particular for small molecule OLED applications; see, for example, publications and patents by M. E. Thompson and S. R. Forrest.
The disadvantage of small molecules lies in the fact that they are difficult to apply because individual molecules cannot be produced as OLED layers by way of spin coating or other coating methods; instead in this context expensive application methods are needed.